ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Jones (voice actor)
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Actor, voice actor, voice director, writer, developer, comedian | years_active = 1983–present }} Richard "Rick" Jones (born c. 1957) is a Canadian voice actor, voice director, writer, content developer and comedian. Since 1983, he's worked with Fox, Disney, Universal, Hanna-Barbera, Alphanim, Cinar and Nelvana. Jones has been nominated for a Gemini Award twice in 1988 and 2003.Gemini Awards Bio During his early years, Rick obtained an undergrad in biology. Whilst he was working on a geology thesis, a friend from Carleton University working at the school radio station asked him to do a voice for an ad, which helped start Rick's career. His first work was in the special The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings. Filmography Voice work - series and games * The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings (1983) - Tender Heart Bear/Good Luck Bear/Birthday Bear * The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine (1984) - Tender Heart Bear/Good Luck Bear/Birthday Bear * The Velveteen Rabbit (1985) - Rabbit 1/Rabbit 2 * The Raccoons (1985–1992) - Sidekick/Delivery Ape/Master of Ceremonies/Mr. Mammoth's Assistant * The Tin Soldier (1986) - Lefty/Rat 1/Rat 3 * Babar and Father Christmas (1986) - Zephir/Lazzaro/Podular/Mice * Dennis the Menace (1986–1988) - Additional Voices (Season 2) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1986–1987) - Additional Voices * Diplodos (1988) - Puncher * Wimzie's House (1995-1996) Narrator (Audiobooks) * ''The Railway Dragon (1988) - French Chef/Hunter's Son * Bluetoes the Christmas Elf (1988) - Lonesome/Whitey * The Smoggies (1988–1991) - Uncle Boom/Sailor/Choo-Choo * The Admiral and the Princess (1989) - Baggot * Bobobobs (1989) - Cornelius/Blip * Happy Castle (1989) * Nutsberry Town (1989–1990) - Mr. Lettuce/Mr. Pumpkin * Bumpety Boo (1989) - Additional Voices * The Littl' Bits (1990–1992) - Elderbit * The Little Flying Bears (1990) - Ozzy/Slink * The Jungle Book (1990) - Anwar/Dusty/Sargah * Sharky & George (1990–1991) - Additional Voices * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio (1990–1991) - The Cricket * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan (1990–1991) - Additional Voices * Maya the Honey Bee (1990–1992) - Orvill/Alexander/Flap * Rupert (1991–1997) - Yum * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991) - Additional Voices * Samurai Pizza Cats (1991) - Speedy Cerviche/Mojo Rojo * C.L.Y.D.E. (1991) - C.L.Y.D.E. * Bob in a Bottle (1991) - Additional Voices * Jungle Tales (1991) - Pete Penguin/Scooter Squirrel * Young Robin Hood (1991–1992) * Tooth Fairy, Where Are You? (1991) - Judge/Father * The Legend of the North Wind (1992) - Barnaby * The Legend of White Fang (1992–1994) - Matt * Saban's Gulliver's Travels (1992–1993) - Additional Voices * Christopher Columbus (1992–1993) - Bartolomeo Columbus * Around the World in Eighty Dreams (1992–1994) - Oscar/Grandpa Tadpole * Spirou (1992–1993) - Kanvalo-Bobo * Sandokan (1992–1994) * Bunch of Munsch (1992) * Favorite Songs (1992) * The Real Story of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (1992) - Paddy/Guard * The Real Story of Au Clair de La Lune (1992) - Sandman * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace (1992–1995) - Scuzzy * Kitty Cats (1992–1997) - Flap * David Copperfield (1993) - Additional Voices * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993–1997) - Additional Voices * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1993–1994) - Additional Voices * Go Hugo Go (1993) - Zag * Zoe and Charlie (1993–1994) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1993–1994) - Additional Voices * For Better or For Worse (TV Specials) (1994, 1995) - Car Dealer/Pizza Man/Police Officer * Anna Banana (1994–1997) - Mr Bliffle * Cat Tales (1994–1995) - The Duck * Jagged Alliance (1994) * Taa Tam (1995) * The Little Lulu Show (1995–1999) * Little Bear (1995–2000) - No Feet * The Babaloos (1995–1999) - Teaspoon * Robinson Sucroe (1995–1996) * The Big Garage (1995–1996) - Yorky/Rusty/Tooly * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1996–1999) * Sea Dogs (1996–1997) * The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo (1996–1997) * Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games (1996) * Tracer (1996) * Dracula's Secret (1996) * Legends of the Land (1996) * Stickin' Around (1996–1998) - Additional Voices * Blazing Dragons (1996–1998) - Evil Knight 1 (Season 2) * Hugo The Movie Star (1996) - Zag * Happy Birthday Bunnykins (1996) - Additional Voices * Arthur (1996–present) - Pepe/Jacob Katzenellenbogan * Pippi Longstocking (1997–1998) - Kling * Ned's Newt (1997–1999) - Additional Voices * Sam and Max: Freelance Police (1997–1998) - Hippie * Animal Crackers (1997–1999) - Baby Bird/Boa/Additional Voices * Patrol 03 (1997–1998) - Wilfred * The Triplets (1997–1999) * Freaky Stories (1997–2004) * Ivanhoe (1997–1998) * The Wombles (1997–2001) - Orinoco * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (1997–1999) - No Tail No Good * Princess Sissi (1997) - Zottornick * Birdz (1998–2000) - Gregory Woodpecker * Anatole (1998–1999) * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (1998–2000) * Donkey Kong Country (1998–2000) - Polly Roger * The Force of Water (1998) * Flight Squad (1998–1999) * Bad Dog (1998–1999) - Dad * Dog's World (1998–1999) * Team S.O.S. (1998–2000) * Kit and Kaboodle (1998–1999) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1998) - Cyril Barker * Jim Button (1998–2000) - King * The Wind (1998) - Narration * Wheel Meets Friction (1998) - Narration * The Animal Train (1999) - Jim Jam * Billy and Buddy (1999) * X-Chromosome (1999) * Tommy and Oscar (1999–2000) - Oscar * The Kids from Room 402 (1999–2001) - Mr Karl * Mona the Vampire (1999–2003) * Rotten Ralph (1999–2001) - Ralph * Mega Babies (1999–2001) - Additional Voices * Hoze Houndz (1999) - Hozer/Squirt/Additional Voices * Toad Patrol (1999–2001) - Erebus/Puff Ball/Digger * A Miss Mallard Mystery (1999–2000) * Kevin Spencer (1999–2005) * Jagged Alliance 2 (1999) * Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business (2000) * The Toy Castle (2000–2003) - Narrator * Lion of Oz (2000) * Sinbad (2000) * Pirate Family (2000–2001) * Kid Paddle (2000–2006) * Charley and Mimmo (2000–2002) - Ted * The Twins (2000–2002) * Wunschpunsch (2000) - Mauricio di Mauro/Bubonic Preposteror * Marsupilami (2000–2003) * For Better or For Worse (2000–2002) (TV series) - Additional Voices * Inuk (2001) - Tik * Snailympics (2001–2002) * Wombat City (2001–2005) - Additional Voices * Belphegor (2001–2004) - Additional Voices * X-DuckX (2001–2002) - Slax * Iron Nose (2001–2003) * Spaced Out (2001–2004) - Fax/Guy * Lucky Luke (2001–2003) - Jack Dalton * The Bellflower Bunnies (2001–2005) * Explosives (2001) * Edward (2001–2003) * Fridge Magnets (2001) - Max * Momo (2001) - Hahn/Bruno * Wizardry 8 (2001) * The Eggs (2001–2003) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2001–2002) - Henry * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001–2003) - Fu-Fu * Shaolin Kids (2001–2003) * Fred the Caveman (2002) - Fred * Evolution Worlds (2002) - Pedro * ChalkZone (2002–2006) - Bruno Bullnerd * Pet Pals (2002–2003) - Mouse/Duck/Mole * Malo Korrigan (2002–2005) - Jonas * Kaput and Zösky (2002–2003) - Kaput * Splinter Cell (2002) * Daft Planet (2002) * Pig City (2002–2004) - Additional Voices * Martin Morning (2003–2004) * Creepschool (2003–2004) * Jacob Two-Two (2003-2007) * Ratz (2003) - Razmo * Flat! (2003) * Pecola (2003) * Noël-Noël (2003) * Mica (2003) * Kitou (2003–2004) - Grandpa * Cosmic Cowboys (2003) - Curtis/Cereal Bob * Silent Storm (2003) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2003–2006) - Raymond/Howie * What's With Andy? (2003–2007) - Mayor Henry K. Roth * Potatoes and Dragons (2003–2005) - Various Knights * Ocean Tales (2003–2006) - Commandant Costeau * Martin Mystery (2003–2006) * The Three Pigs (2003–2004) - Pig 1 * Woofy (2003–2004) - Remi * Tupu (2004) - Norton * Prudence Gumshoe (2004) * Peep in the Big Wide World (2004-2010) - The Fish/Additional Voices * The Boy (2004–2005) - Various Villains * This Just In (2004) - Guard 1 * Gino the Chicken (2004–2006) - Ray Mundo * Lili's Island (2004–2007) * Atomic Betty (2004-2006) * 3 Gold Coins (2004–2005) * The Adventures of Princess Sydney (2004) * Tradition of the Christmas Log (2004) - Mr. Bakewell * Winx Club (2004–present) * Dragon Hunters (2004) - Gwizdo/Hector * Tripping the Rift (2004–2007) - Whip * Faireez (2005) - Jumphrey/Ogle * Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005) * Funpak (2005) * Spookley the Square Pumpkin (2005) - Edgar * Monster Allergy (2005) - Bombo/Bram-Bombak * Yakari (2005) - Slow Caribou * Wayside (2005-2008) * My Goldfish is Evil (2006) - Scoop * Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) - Additional Voices * Zoé Kezako (2006) - Additional Voices * Bronco Teddy (2007) * Sleeping Betty (2007) * Moot Moot (2007) * Naruto (2007) * The Future Is Wild (2007-2008) - Nixes Friends/Additional Voices * Gofrette (2007–2008) - Wendell * Leon in Wintertime (2007) - The King * Manon (2008) * In Laws (2008) * Punch! (2008) * Fred's Head (2008–present) - Gregory Gilbert Pyrowski/Mr. Pyrowski * Monster Buster Club (2008–2009) - Hugo Smith * Oscar and Spike (2008–present) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–present) - Klaus/LeBlanche * Pipi, Pupu and Rosemary (2009) * Fishtronaut (2009) * Eo (2009) * Jimmy Two Shoes (2009-2013) * Puss 'n Boots (2009) - The Jester * Walter and Tandoori (2009–present) - Walter * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2009) * My Life Me (2009) * Popixies (2010) * Spliced (2010) * Panty and Stocking (2010) (English dub) * Life on the Block (2010) * Tempo Express (2010) * Sidekick (2010-2013) -Various * Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington (2013) - Blue Coats * The Day My Butt Went Psycho (2013) - Additional Voice * Youkai Watch (2015) - Pupcicle/Additional Voices * George of the Jungle (2015) - Additional Voices Voice work - animated features * Charles Dickens' David Copperfield (1993) * Go Hugo Go (1993) * Felidae (1994) - Gregor Johann Mendel (English Dub) * How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996) - Duck/General Lajoie * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Anastasia (1997) - Nicholas II of Russia, Revolutionary Soldier, Servant, Ticket Agent * Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) - Zeek * Stardust (2007 film) (2007) - Kobold * Gene Fusion (2007) * Lucky Luke Goes West (2008) * Tripping the Rift: The Movie (2008) - Whip * Walter's Christmas (2009) - Walter * Pinocchio (2010) * Troll: The Tale of a Tail (2018) - Halfstone, Jin, Mort Acting work - live action movies * Murder C.O.D. (1990) - Sgt. Decker * Kindergarten Cop (1990) - Keisha's Father * The Marla Hanson Story (1991 film) (1991) - Cop #1 * Deadly Game (1991 film) (1991) - Hacker * Body Language (1992 film) (1992) - Security Guard * Hear No Evil (1993 film) (1993) - FBI Agent #2 * On Deadly Ground (1994) - Villager * Foxfire (1996 film) (1996) - Security Guard Writer * You Can't Do That on Television (1982–1984) * The Raccoons (1985–1987) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1986-1987) * Bluetoes the Christmas Elf (1988) * Happy Castle (1988–1989) * The Smoggies (1988–1991) * The Legend of White Fang (1992–1994) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993–1997) * The Little Lulu Show (1995–1999) * The Babaloos (1995–1999) * Robinson Sucroe (1995–1996) * Dog Tracer (1996) * Caillou (1997–1998) * Anatole (1998) * Franklin (1998) * Kit and Kaboodle (1998) * Animal Crackers (1997–1998) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997–2001) * The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures (1998–1999) * Toad Patrol (1999–2001) * For Better or For Worse (2000–2002) * The Toy Castle (2000–2003) Voice director * Happy Birthday Bunnykins (1996) * Bad Dog 2 (1999) * Toad Patrol (1999–2001) * For Better or For Worse (2000–2002) * Wombat City (2005) * The Eggs (2001–2003) * What's With Andy? (2001–2007) * Prudence Gumshoe (2004) * Spookley the Square Pumpkin (2006) * Dragon Hunters (2004) * Faireez (2005) * Gofrette (2007–2008) * Okura (2008) * Lucky Luke Goes West (2008) * Fishtronaut (2008) * Fred's Head (2008) * My Life Me (2009) * Mati and Dada (2009) * Walter and Tandoori (2009–present) * Life on the Block (2010) * Tempo Express (2010) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) References External links * Category:Canadian comedians Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Living people Category:Voice directors Category:Canadian television writers Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Actors from Ottawa Category:Television writers Category:Writers from Ottawa Category:Year of birth missing (living people)